Uma questão de treino
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Outro dia normal de filmagem, ou deveria ser. Até Jensen ir ensinar a Padalecki como fazer uma cena quente. Toalhas, água, calor. O que eles dois estão fazendo que Eric e Kim Manners estão tão aparvalhados? Leia pra saber. Slash - PadAckles


**UMA QUESTÃO DE TREINO  
**

ShiryuForever94

Categoria: **Desafio de Cinco Fanfics em Cinco dias, por autor, do Fórum Need for Fic**, Songfic, Actor fic, 2ª Temporada, missing scene.

Advertências: Slash M/M - Spoiler 2ª Temporada - PadAckles

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko. Amor da minha vida. Obrigada.

AVISO: Por engano, não veio a versão com a música. Perdoem-me. É Holler, de Spice Girls e eu sugiro, ardentemente, que escutem lendo a fanfic que terão noção exata do quanto Jensen foi... Sedutor e do quanto Jared deixaria qualquer mortal com água na boca. O ritmo é maravilhoso! Ouçam!

**Uma questão de treino...**

- "Corta! Mas que diabos!" Kim Manners estava para lá de irritado. Ele costumava ser ótimo, muito calmo. Mas era o décimo terceiro take e já estava cansado. Andou para o meio do set. – "O que foi agora?"

Deitados na cama, Jared Padalecki e Emmanuelle Vaugier se ergueram. De novo.

O rapaz vestiu o roupão rapidamente, com cara frustrada, meio chateado, mas nada disse.

- "Está difícil, Kim, me perdoa, não consigo fazer a cena assim, só isso." A intérprete de Madison, no episódio Heart, ofegava.

- "Mas o que há de errado? Jared a está machucando ou erraram a posição dos corpos, que foi?" O diretor experiente queria realmente terminar de filmar aquele trecho ainda naquela tarde.

Jared rilhou os dentes e encarou o diretor. – "Ela não consegue relaxar, nem respirar direito, daí fica parecendo que a estou forçando e não é bem essa a sua idéia, não é mesmo?"

- "De jeito algum, ou o episódio vai para o espaço." Kim observou os dois atores. Eram bonitos juntos, combinavam bem no vídeo e ela tinha aquele jeito de que precisava ser cuidada, algo que ficava bem na história.

Emmanuelle Vaugier tocou Jared no braço.

- "Me perdoa, Jared, mas não dá, não consigo respirar..." A moça ofegava, totalmente sem ar. A cena sensual estava ficando difícil. – "Não é nada com você é que, talvez devessem ter escalado alguém maior e..."

- "Está tudo bem, Manu." Jared até tentou sorrir, inventando um apelido para a moça, mas sentia-se grotesco e desajeitado. É, a garota era pequenina para ele, mas a maioria das garotas era.

- "Quer um café?" Jensen Ackles materializou-se no set e estendeu o copo para o companheiro de seriado. "Tudo bem, cara?" Olhou preocupado para Jared.

- "Ah... Ok. Obrigado." Jared suspirou fundo e olhou com ar de cachorrinho abandonado para Jensen.

- "Ei, relaxe um pouco. Em breve terminará a cena, tem mais algumas comigo, vamos fazer nosso trabalho." Ackles sorriu, tentando confortar seu amigo.

- "Talvez eu devesse emagrecer, não sei." Jared empalideceu. Era uma questão difícil para ele.

Jensen mudou imediatamente a expressão. Conhecia seu companheiro muito bem. Era um assunto que Jared odiava, detestava. Havia sido uma criança mais que gordinha e sofrera demais. Era um tópico que o fazia até mesmo perder o rebolado nas convenções. – "Sabe que não é nada disso, Jay."

Padalecki fechou os olhos por momentos e virou o café inteiro. Estava quente e doce, o que era um alívio. – "Que vamos fazer, Kim?" Jared mordeu de leve os lábios e Jensen ficou observando-o. Havia uma sombra de lágrima nos olhos de Padalecki? Não era possível...

- "Por que não dá um tempo?" Ackles falou calmamente.

- "Temos um cronograma, se não lembra." Jared não queria nem ouvir falar em ter que filmar nos dias de folga.

- "Ok, então, vamos direto ao assunto?" Jensen ficou bem sério.

- "Que assunto?" Jared sabia muito bem.

- "Não se faça de besta, Jay, você não é gordo, não é isso. É que Emmanuelle é pequenina. Ela é ótima atriz, é daqui, por isso foi escolhida e ela já disse como se sente." Jensen olhava nos olhos verdes de Jared e ouviu quando Kim pigarreou.

- "Rapazes, vamos todos descansar um pouco enquanto penso como resolver isso. Talvez mudar o script e Jensen ter uma cena tórrida e..."

- "Não seria justo. Se não sabe, ele não gosta." Jared interveio.

- "Você não gosta, Jensen? Não, eu não sabia..." Kim falou com olhos arregalados e alguns outros do set observaram Jensen Ackles com atenção.

- "Não são das minhas preferidas, só isso." Jensen olhou com crítica para Jared. – "Indiscreto, você."

- "Não gosta, Jensen, você não gosta e pronto, direito seu de preferir outro tipo de cena." Jared levantou o corpanzil e ficou de frente para Ackles, encarando-o. – "Estou de saco cheio de ficar mentindo, só isso."

- "Jay..." Jensen colocou um tom de aviso na voz.

- "Do que vocês estão falando?" Kim olhava os protagonistas com atenção. Havia algo de insondável, de impenetrável, no mundo deles dois.

- "Não é nada, Kim. Apenas que eu estou cansado, ora." Jared mordeu o lábio inferior devagar, olhando para Jensen com um pouco de culpa.

- "Por que apenas não insinuar a cena e pronto?" Jensen olhava para o diretor com profissionalismo. Tinham que fazer, fariam, bastava modificar um pouco.

- "Não, Jen, não... Eu vou ficar ok, apenas não sei bem como fazer essa cena, não quero massacrar a "Madison". Padalecki permitiu-se rir e olhar para a atriz pequenina perto dele.

- "Desculpem, rapazes, é que realmente..." A moça estava um pouco sem graça. Sem falar que nua da cintura para cima e, bem, não era confortável, afinal de contas. Apertou mais o roupão. – "Acho apenas que podemos manter a cena, não precisamos só insinuar, não me oponho a fazer o que for preciso."

- "Obrigado por ser gentil com ele, Emmanuelle." Jensen falou com a voz grossa e a moça sorriu levemente.

- "Você parece mesmo o protetor dele." Vaugier observou ambos enquanto trocavam olhares e percebeu o que muita gente já falava. Eles conversavam, realmente conversavam, sem palavras. Era incrível de ver.

- "Jensen tem essa mania." Jared afastou-se lentamente, meio sem graça.

Kim ficou pensativo por momentos e enfim suspirou. - "Creio que vamos achar uma maneira. Afinal de contas, Padalecki, suas namoradas eram bem menores que você, seja um bom menino e use seus conhecimentos." Aproximou-se calmamente do ator, se dando conta de como ele pareceria pequeno perto dele.

Aliás, qualquer um ficava pequeno perto de Jared Padalecki.

- "Bem..." Jared franziu um pouco o cenho e viu que Jensen não tirava os olhos da mocinha. – "Que foi, Jen?" Outra vez, pareciam conversar com olhares. Por apenas alguns momentos.

Ackles realmente olhava para a atriz com atenção. Franziu um pouco o cenho e observou o cenário. Riu quando teve uma idéia. – "Quer que eu mostre, Jared? Anda enferrujado? Alguém tem base para tocar Ipod?"

A maioria das pessoas no set viu quando Jared e Jensen se olharam por algum tempo, em silêncio. Parecia telepatia. Ficavam tão... Perto.

Era assustador algumas vezes.

Jensen inclinou a cabeça e olhou de um determinado jeito. Foi o bastante para Jared rumar para perto de uma das paredes e olhar de volta com uma pergunta estampada no rosto.

Nenhuma palavra. Apenas... Parecia que um sabia o que o outro queria.

Jared retirou o roupão, ficou apenas com a calça, sem sapatos.

Jensen terminou o café, tirou a jaqueta de "Dean" que estava usando e fez sinal com o dedo para que Kim e Emmanuelle viessem mais para perto. Recebeu o suporte para Ipod, conectou o seu e pôs para tocar...

Muitos suspenderam a respiração...

I wanna make you holler

Eu quero fazer você gritar,

(come on, uh, yeah yeah, let me see ya holler)

(vamos lá, sim, deixe-me ver você gritar)

Imagine us together

Imagine-nos juntos

(let me see ya holler, darkchild, darkchild, come on)

(deixe-me ver você gritar, darkchild, darkchild, vamos lá)

Don't be afraid to play my game

Não tenha medo de jogar meu jogo

(let's go)

(vamos lá...)

A música começou a tocar e Jensen Ackles se moveu. Parecia que nem tocava o chão.

E então...

Então o set quase explodiu quando o loiro se aproximou de Jared e ficou muito além de perto. Aproximou-se? Nada disso... Ele simplesmente dominou o set.

O jeito como ele andou, ou se moveu, ou sabia-se lá o que.

Simplesmente... Não havia nada igual. Jamais haveria.

O olhar seguro. O porte firme, o jeito de se impor frente a um homem maior que ele...

Jensen Ackles não era qualquer um...

Boy don't you hesitate

Rapaz, não hesite

I won't keep waiting for you

Eu não vou continuar esperando que você

To come and let me take you to my fantasy room

Venha e me deixe te levar para meu quarto de fantasias.

You're gonna like it there

Você vai gostar daquilo lá

And all the things that I do

E de todas as coisas que eu faço.

I'll treat you right all through the night

Eu te tratarei direitinho durante a noite toda...

O intérprete de Dean segurou o maior pelos ombros e praticamente o prensou na parede como se ele fosse fácil de manipular e de mover. Desceu as mãos pelos ombros nus do co-protagonista sem partir o contato visual e... Era impressão de todos ou ele entreabrira os lábios e soprara ar quente na boca do outro?

Deviam estar vendo coisas.

Jensen aproximou-se mais e ambos se olharam de maneira que pareciam realmente estar conversando. O silêncio no set era aterrador. A não ser pela música que não parava de tocar e... A letra era...

We can do anything

Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa,

I'll take you all the places you wanna be

Eu te levarei a todos os lugares em que você quiser estar.

(I'll take you there, I'll take you there)

(eu te levarei lá, eu te levarei lá)

I'll be your fantasy

Eu serei sua fantasia,

Everything you want you will find in me

Tudo que você desejar, você encontrará em mim

If you play my game, yeah

Se você jogar o meu jogo, sim...

Eles realmente viram Jared passar uma das mãos na cintura do outro e apertar? Devia ser apenas imaginação. Os olhares eram...

Sensuais.

E então Jensen afastou-se dando as costas para Jared e olhando para o pessoal da produção, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso safado para Kim Manners.

I wanna make you holler

Eu quero te fazer gritar

And hear you scream my name (scream my name)

E ouvir você berrar meu nome (berrar meu nome).

I'll give you rules to follow (oh)

Eu te darei as regras a seguir

So you can play my game (play my game)

De modo que você possa jogar o meu jogo. (jogue meu jogo)

Imagine us together (together)

Imagine-nos juntos,

Me driving you insane (driving you insane, yeah)

Eu levando você à loucura. (te levando à loucura, sim)

Você vai se render a mim, (a mim)

You will give into me (into me)

Don't be afraid to play my game (just play my game)

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo. (apenas jogue meu jogo)

Jensen Ackles pausou a música para poder falar e ser ouvido.

– "Assim ficaria mais fácil começar a cena, facilitaria Jared e Vaugier tirarem as roupas ao invés das acrobacias que tiveram que fazer na cama. Também dá oportunidade para que "Sam" a erga pelos quadris e a jogue na cama, numa cena um tanto mais... Quente, digamos assim."

Emmanuelle tinha a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Ficara... Tonta? O que era a química daqueles dois? Pra falar a verdade, que diabos de música era aquela?

- "E Sam seria assim, ousado?" Kim olhava de um para outro. Jared estava encostado na parede, com um sorriso meio idiota no rosto e, não era bem para Emmanuelle que ele estava olhando.

- "Jared, o que prefere? Uma cena mais romântica ou quer algo mais "hard"? Jensen voltou-se para encarar o outro novamente.

- "Seguirei meus instintos." Foi a resposta curta sem cortar o contato visual.

- "E isso quer dizer..." Kim ousou perguntar achando que estava ficando louco. Aqueles dois... Não era verdade, era? Eles estavam falando um com o outro sobre... O que?

- "Hard..." Jensen respondeu para Kim como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Kim piscou algumas vezes e olhou para todos no set. Estavam todos meio... Tensos. Havia uma aura de perigo e sedução no ar que ele quase podia fatiar com uma faca. E tudo causado por Jensen e Jared? Que diabos era aquilo? Kim não ia pensar nada. Havia boatos, obviamente, mas não ligava. Eram ótimos atores e era o que bastava.

- "Mais alguma sugestão, Jen?" Jared tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto pedia uma toalha para se secar, estava com calor. Não exatamente por conta do clima...

- "Tenho uma idéia sim. Não para a cena, no entanto." Jensen pegou uma garrafa de água. – "Está com calor, Jared?" Riu com o canto da boca e, antes de atirar a garrafa para o outro, pediu silêncio com seu jeito um pouco autoritário por vezes e religou a música. – "Vamos ver se sabe fazer o que deve..." Um olhar.

Somente um olhar e...

So what you gonna do

Então o que você vai fazer,

Now that I've got you with me

Agora que eu tenho você comigo?

You've gotta show me boy

Você tem de me mostrar, rapaz,

Cause nothing comes for free

Pois nada vem de graça.

Start from the bottom and

Comece por baixo e

Work your way up absolutely

Abra seu caminho para cima lentamente.

Don't be afraid to play my game

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo

- "Hum, ok. Entendi." Jared mordeu os lábios devagar. Parecia que havia apenas os dois no set.

Como se alguém já não soubesse que eles se entendiam sem que ninguém mais conseguisse descobrir de que maneira faziam aquilo.

- "Toalhas?" Uma ajudante perguntou e pareceu não ser ouvida, nem um pouco ouvida.

- "Só um minuto." Jared não tirou os olhos de Jensen que se recostou a um dos móveis e ficou olhando seu co-protagonista.

- "O que vai fazer?" Kim perguntou e podia sentir os olhares daqueles dois. Céus...

- "Nada demais." Jared abriu a garrafa de água e despejou em cima de sua cabeça, deixando a água cair em cascata pelo peito desnudo, molhando-o, deixando gotas escorrendo por todo lado. Refrescante sem dúvida.

Ou em alguns casos, aumentava o calor.

We can go all night long

Nós podemos seguir a noite toda

Doing things you thought you would never do

Fazendo coisas que você pensava que nunca faria.

(and I won't tell no lie)

(E eu não contarei nenhuma mentira)

I won't tell anyone

Eu não contarei a ninguém

What we do, it's just for me and you

O que fizermos, é apenas para eu e você.

So come and play my game

Então venha e jogue o meu jogo

Emmanuelle Vaugier engoliu em seco. Aquele homem era muito, mas muito além de quente. Ela não ia mais ver a cena com ele da mesma maneira.

Jensen Ackles não perdeu um só segundo. Abriu ele mesmo outra garrafa de água e bebeu um pouco, sem desviar o olhar. Viu Jared entreabrir os lábios para respirar enquanto a água fria corria de seu rosto para o corpo, para a calça que agora precisaria ser trocada e falou um tanto mais alto, para ser ouvido. – "Melhor?"

- "Muito." Jared então jogou os cabelos de um lado ao outro, gotículas de água voando e aquilo era...

Sexy.

Esquizofrenicamente excitante.

Envolvedoramente ousado, de uma maneira inexplicável.

Fodidamente inesquecível.

I wanna make you holler

Eu quero te fazer gritar

And hear you scream my name (scream my name)

E ouvir você berrar meu nome (berrar meu nome).

I'll give you rules to follow (oh)

Eu te darei as regras a seguir

So you can play my game (play my game)

De modo que você possa jogar o meu jogo. (jogue meu jogo)

Imagine us together (together)

Imagine-nos juntos,

Me driving you insane (driving you insane, yeah)

Eu levando você à loucura. (te levando à loucura, sim)

You will give into me (into me)

Você vai se render a mim, (a mim)

Don't be afraid to play my game (just play my game)

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo (apenas jogue meu jogo)

Um dos contra-regras assobiou baixinho, uma assistente de direção tropeçou olhando para Jared. A pobre da figurinista engoliu em seco, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

Enquanto que...

Jensen?

Ah, Jensen ria suavemente e, num gesto comum para ele, passou a língua, devagar, pelo lábio inferior. Parou-a no canto da boca e, fincando o olhar em Jared, contornou seus lábios superiores. Então fez seu conhecido "biquinho" e sorriu.

Kim estava de olhos arregaladíssimos. Sentira um comichão no meio das pernas só de ver aquilo! Jensen Ackles estava "secando" Jared Padalecki? Em todos os seus anos de diretor, nunca vira nada tão...

Inflamável!

So what you gonna do

Então o que você vai fazer,

Now that I've got you with me

Agora que eu tenho você comigo?

You've gotta show me boy

Você tem de me mostrar, rapaz,

Cause nothing comes for free

Pois nada vem de graça.

Start from the bottom and

Comece por baixo e

Work your way up absolutely

Abra seu caminho para cima lentamente.

Don't be afraid to play my game

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo

Jensen aproveitou que todos estavam em estado de hipnose e desligou o Ipod com um sorriso cínico e sedutor no rosto.

Química? Veriam o que era química...

Jared ofegou, baixinho, expirando ar quente pela boca entreaberta, sem descolar os olhos de Jensen. Pegou as toalhas e secou-se. E...

Aquele homem se secando era...

Um show.

- "Achei que ficaria melhor." Jensen saiu de onde estava e aproximou-se. Ou melhor, postou-se bem em frente à Jared, os braços cruzados, as pernas bem plantadas no chão, o olhar firme, observando enquanto a toalha escorregava pelo maior bíceps de todo o set, pelo peito malhado, pelo abdômen dividido e, finalmente, pelo rosto e cabelo.

Se houvesse algum estudioso do comportamento por ali, diria que Jensen Ross Ackles era o macho alfa do lugar. Ou seja, o líder, aquele que tem força, habilidade para caça, facilidade para tomar decisões, personalidade marcante e bravura.

De repente todo mundo no set achou que estava "sobrando".

- "Meu Jesus Cristo..." Eric Kripke aproximou-se. Estivera ali, desde que Jensen imprensara o outro ator na parede cenográfica e, agora, estava se abanando. Era muita, mas muita tensão sexual para somente duas pessoas.

- "Oi, Eric." Kim Manners reparou no roteirista e criador da série. Olhou-o com atenção e suspirou. Chegou mais perto. – "O que diabos eles são?"

- "Sinceramente? Você liga?"

- "Sabe de algo que seja importante para as filmagens?" Kim olhava para Kripke com curiosidade extrema.

- "Não. Acho que não há nada que implique problemas nas filmagens."

- "Então para mim está bom." Kim Manners estava em choque. Totalmente em choque. Nunca na vida vira algo como aquilo.

Jared e Jensen? Apenas se olhavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém por ali. Finalmente Jensen se afastou e foi em direção a Kim.

- "Hey, Kim, só mais um coisa..."

- "Diga." Kim olhou para Eric com ar estranho e foi correspondido no olhar. O que diabos...

- "Quando for filmar a cena de sexo propriamente dita, coloque Jared atrás de Emmanuelle, passando os braços pela cintura dela e puxando-a. Depois ela pode ficar em cima dele. Será mais simples." Jensen abriu outra garrafa de água.

- "Vou falar com Jared."

- "Não precisa." Jensen olhou para Jared e Emmanuelle que se aproximaram. – "Ei, Grandão, use seus instintos..." Bebeu a água em goles e depois, quando sobrou pouca coisa, jogou um pouco nos cabelos e bagunçou-os.

E fizeram de novo. Apenas olhares e...

Jared mordeu de leve os lábios e fez um afago na atriz.

- "Que tal assim, acho que ficarei por trás dela e depois a puxarei para mim. Depois ela poderá ficar por cima..." Jared falou olhando com calma para a jovem, Kim e Kripke.

A gargalhada de Jensen Ackles foi incrível...

- "Como..." Kim olhou para o texano de Dallas e depois para o de San Antonio.

- "Que foi? Não gostou da idéia?" Jared falou com o cenho levemente franzido.

- "Acho que será mais simples." Emmanuelle, ponderou sem entender bem o que se passava.

Kripke riu sem graça.

Kim Manners olhou os dois protagonistas trocarem olhares. E sorrisos. Nem queria saber se trocavam algo mais.

Decididamente, era mesmo uma questão de treino...

* * *

Nota: Sim, a idéia é uma fanfiction por dia. Poxa vida, vou penar para fazer isso. Será que podem me incentivar com reviews, por favor? E, será que ficou bom? Gostaram da música? Odiaram? Por favor, digam alguma coisa... Estou começando a achar que eu não sei fazer isso U_U


End file.
